


take it to the grave

by bisexualbarry



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bisexual Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker, Bottom Peter Parker/Top Wade Wilson, Cheating, Closeted Wade Wilson, College Student Peter Parker, Cop Wade Wilson, Dark Wade Wilson, M/M, Minor Violence, Murder, One-Sided Relationship, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Secret Relationship, Smut, Top Wade Wilson, minor gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 06:28:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24346522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bisexualbarry/pseuds/bisexualbarry
Summary: Peter doesn't think too much about it when Wade isn't willing to share information on his personal life. The sex is great, and it isn't like they meet up outside of that. Then Peter's heart had to get involved and he finds himself falling for the cop.It's too bad that it ends up being his downfall.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson, Vanessa Carlysle/Wade Wilson
Comments: 15
Kudos: 79





	take it to the grave

**Author's Note:**

> hey, guys. so i wrote this story, actually, about two years ago for a different ship. but i decided to re-upload it with new characters because why not!! :D
> 
> there is minor gore in a flashback later on, so keep that in mind. i didn't go too deep into it
> 
> i based this on a show i watched a while ago. i can't remember what one and i didnt write it down. one of them on the ID channel, lmfao
> 
> thank you to the wonderful [cat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatFaerie73) for beta'ing this. it was a Mess(TM), so many _many_ thanks. also thank you [mika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Y_ellow) for creating the title because i suck at them and it was an amazing suggestion

MJ promised that the party wouldn’t be too loud.

Peter himself doesn’t care much for parties, but seeing as MJ was invited to a major one, she had asked him to come along, with the hope of somewhat resolving his hermit tendencies. In fact, it was one of his two roommates, Gwen, who called MJ worriedly. Peter enjoys staying in and studying, and while that isn’t necessarily a _bad_ thing, his closest friends are a bit concerned.

Which is how he finds himself at the large house.

The party is hosted by Ellie Wilson, a big name on campus thanks to her parents’ money, she always throws the largest parties inviting nearly everyone on campus. Ellie and MJ had grown close recently, so when Ellie personally invited her, MJ, of course, drags her best friend along.

Even from outside, the bass from the music is so loud, it makes Peter’s ears ring. His chest thuds along with the rhythm. With or without alcohol, Peter will have a headache in the morning. The grip on his wrist doesn’t lessen as he’s quickly dragged amongst the mass of bodies inside. There are people everywhere, and even though Peter isn’t claustrophobic, he’s still finding it difficult to breathe whilst pressed against all the bodies. Alcohol is set up in the kitchen, various drinks, ready to be mixed or drunk as is. Peter grabs himself a cup and makes himself a simple rum and coke before slipping into a more open spot.

MJ’s already abandoned him in favor of greeting Ellie and mingling with all the single guys there. Peter frowns a little, but doesn’t go after her. MJ always has much better luck with guys than Peter does.

After about an hour, Peter finds himself far tipsier than he initially anticipates. Not knowing anybody there, he drinks more and more and experiments with everything in the kitchen. Still, though, he’s enjoying himself and doesn’t really regret getting out of the house.

Before he knows it, the sound of sirens can be heard over the music. There’s a lot of yelling which worsens Peter’s headache. A couple of cops spill into the party, breaking it up as they go along. Peter feels a hand on his elbow leading him out and looks to the side to see MJ. She looks far more sober than Peter feels. They’re stopped suddenly by a nearby cop, and MJ’s grip on his arm grows a tighter. 

“You’re not in trouble,” the officer says, and even in Peter’s drunken state, he notices how vibrantly blue the man’s eyes are. “I’m just wondering, this was Ellie Wilson’s party, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, it was,” MJ answers. And yes, she’s considerably more sober than Peter. Her breath smells of alcohol, but not near as much as Peter’s.

The cop looks at Peter, and Peter freezes in his spot. “How old are you?” he asked, looking at Peter closely.

“Twenty,” Peter finally admits after a moment, keeping an eye on MJ out of the corner of his eye.

“Underage drinking?” the officer says, his tone light. His eyes scan over Peter again. “I’ll have to escort you home.” 

“But–” MJ goes to protest, but is silenced by the officer giving her a look. 

“It’s okay,” Peter says. “Officer...” 

“Winston.” 

“...Officer Winston here is just doing his job. I’ll see you tomorrow.” 

MJ doesn’t look too happy, and frankly seems a little suspicious, but thankfully, she doesn’t put up much of a fight as Officer Winston leads Peter back to his car. The party is already broken up and around them, people are being arrested for drugs and underage drinking, so most of the party goers are already leaving or gone. Peter isn’t drunk, but he is rather tipsy, his limbs feeling heavy as he slides into the hard plastic backseat of the Officer’s car. Peter, embarrassingly, couldn’t figure out how the strange seatbelts worked, and had to be buckled in by the other man.

The drive is spent in relative silence as Peter watches the blond man from his spot. He has a defined jawline accented by stubble, and soft looking lips that Peter wants to either run his fingers over or kiss (his sluggish brain can’t seem to decide). The man has a set of mouth watering muscles on him that send all sorts of fantasies running through his head. The uniform he’s wearing certainly doesn’t help stop the images running through his addled brain. 

When asked, Peter rattles off his address, and they soon pull up to the house he shares with Gwen and Ned. Though at the moment, Gwen’s studying at Harry’s, and Ned’s visiting family, which leaves the house empty for Peter. Smiling coyly and missing the wedding band on the officer’s hand, Peter leans forward. 

“You know, officer, if you wanted me alone, all you had to do was ask,” he says, giggling a little. He’s never this flirty when sober, but the Officer is unfairly hot and if you throw in a little liquid courage, Peter apparently turns into a shameless vixen. 

The older man just chuckles. “You know, if I wanted to punish you for drinking, I could. But since you’re so close to twenty-one, I just can’t find it in me to do anything.” 

Peter climbs out, and he’s a bit surprised when the officer does as well. Humming softly, Peter steps closer. “So, Officer Winston, what’s your first name?” he asks, his hands settling on the broad chest in front of him. “Mine’s Peter.” 

“Wade,” he replies after a moment, swallowing a little thickly. 

“Well, Wade, I have the place to myself if you’d like to come in. To rest your feet, of course. I imagine you’ve had a long shift,” Peter purrs, stepping a little closer. Peter’s a bit shorter than Wade, but he doesn’t let that deter him. Giving a coquettish smile, he leans forward so their lips just barely brush together. Wade puts his hands on Peter’s hips and pulls him back a bit. 

“Can’t say I’m too fond of PDA,” he teases, prompting a triumphant grin from Peter to appear.

Lacing their fingers together, Peter leads him inside the house. He’s thankful he picked up his room the day before as he leads the officer up to his bedroom. After laying down on his bed, Peter stares up at Wade, licking his lips as the older man undoes his belt. 

“I’m weak for a man in uniform,” Peter says softly, letting his eyes roam slowly over the fit body standing at the edge of his bed. “Can’t say I’m too upset about you being the one to stop me tonight.” 

Wade chuckles softly. “You’re not, like, super drunk, are you? As hot as you are, I can’t have sex with you if you’re not in the right state of mind.” 

Blushing, Peter sits up. “I’m tipsy, yes, but the ride here and the fresh air helped. I want this, Wade.” He unzips Wade’s uniform pants and slides them down before mouthing at the bulge in front of him. Wade’s boxers are tight, leaving little to the imagination as Peter mouths at the fabric. 

Hands tangle in Peter’s hair, pulling him back some so he can make eye contact with the older man. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” he breathes out, causing Peter’s blush to deepen as he nods. 

“I will,” he replies before going back to what he was doing before. Slowly, he peels off the boxers and waits until Wade steps out of them before taking the man’s cock into his hand. He grins at the pleased grunt he receives in return, moving his hand slowly to tease Wade. 

“Fuck, Peter,” Wade murmurs, hands tightening in their grip around the hair at the base of his skull. 

“Not a bad idea,” Peter snarks before taking the tip of Wade’s cock into his mouth. Wade moans above him, encouraging Peter on. He slowly takes in more and more of Wade’s cock until he gags as it hits the back of his throat, a few inches still left. Wade curses under his breath. 

Peter bobs his head for a bit, peering through his eyelashes up at Wade. At some point, Wade decided to take off the rest of his clothes, leaving him standing naked in front of Peter. 

“Fuck, Peter, if you don’t stop, I’m going to come before I can fuck you,” he warns, lightly scratching Peter’s scalp. 

Peter pulls off, grinning, as he pulls Wade down for a kiss. Wade moans against his lips as he helps the college student out of his clothes. When they’re both down to nothing, Peter spreads his legs for Wade to lay between. They keep kissing, rutting against one another in desperation. Peter wraps his legs around Wade’s waist and the latter’s hands slipped down to cup Peter’s ass. 

“Where do you keep lube and condoms?” Wade breathes out, not wanting to move too far away from Peter. 

“Um, fuck. I think there’s a thing of condoms in the bathroom.” Peter struggles to think, needing to close his eyes just to concentrate. “Check the nightstand for lube.” 

Wade detaches himself away from the lithe body to check where Peter instructed. Soon enough, he’s back between Peter’s spread legs, fingers coated with lube. “You’re not a virgin, are you?” Wade asks, teasing Peter by pressing a finger against the younger’s hole. 

“No,” Peter answers, pouting a bit until Wade slides the finger in. 

They lazily kiss as Wade opens Peter up. Peter’s moaning at the feeling of Wade’s fingers in him, and Wade’s almost having too much fun with it. He’s smirking against Peter’s lips, teasing him as much as possible by brushing his prostate before pulling back and avoiding it. Peter’s sure he can come from the feeling alone, but he wants something else in him. 

“Wade, please. I’m clean, I promise,” Peter babbles, grabbing the condom. “Please fuck me.” 

“Okay, okay,” Wade says, chuckling as he grabs the condom from Peter. After rolling it on, he presses another kiss to Peter’s lips. “I’m clean, too,” he murmurs before carefully pushing in. 

Peter strokes his own cock slowly, getting used to the one sliding in him. He keeps lazily kissing Wade, letting out soft whimpers and moans every so often. Wade stills once he’s fully inside. 

“You’re so tight, fuck,” Wade mutters, causing Peter to giggle.

“That’s probably because you’re so huge,” he replies, shifting his hips a bit. He lightly thrusts himself on Wade’s cock. “You can move now.” 

Starting out slowly, Wade starts moving his hips. He keeps close to Peter, kissing anywhere on his face as he builds up a quicker and deeper thrust. Peter isn’t too sure if he’ll last too much longer, and he’s fairly certain Wade is in the same predicament. Peter keeps a hand on his own cock, stroking it in time with Wade’s thrusts. Peter's very glad his roommates are gone for the night. He has a habit of being loud during sex, and tonight is certainly no different. 

It doesn’t take too long for Wade to start hitting his prostate, causing Peter to cry out. Not much later, he’s spilling into his own hand, crying out Wade’s name as the man keeps thrusting into him. Wade comes not long after, spilling into the condom while he rides out both of their highs.

Wade soon pulls out and rises from the bed to throw away the condom and grab a dampened rag to clean Peter up with. As soon as Peter is cleaned up, he watches as Wade pulls on his boxers, a satisfied look on his face.

“Can I have your number?” he asks suddenly, startling Wade as he’s getting dressed. 

Wade pauses for a minute, making Peter worry he said the wrong thing. “I don’t have a cell phone,” he says after a beat. 

Peter frowns, but doesn’t comment. “Alright then.” He sits up and cocks his head to the side. “How about this: we can continue whatever happened tonight, but there doesn’t necessarily have to be any strings attached.” 

“And how do you propose we tell each other when it’s okay for a night of sex?” Wade asks, quirking an eyebrow. 

“There’s a lamp downstairs in the front living room. I can put it in the front window, as a way to signal for you. When it’s on, it’s safe to come in, but if it’s off, it’s a no go.” 

“Alright. I’ll see you later, Peter,” Wade says, smiling a little. 

“Bye,” Peter replied, biting his bottom lip as he watches Wade make his way out of the house. Smiling to himself, he chuckles a little before climbing out and making his way into the bathroom to take a shower. 

**~*~**

The next month passes slowly for Peter, but never less exciting for him. Any night he can, he turns on the lamp in the living room and waits for Wade to come in. Which he seems to, every time, without fail. Peter enjoys being with someone without having to worry about keeping up the relationship. Granted, he does want something more from Wade at some point, but for the time being, he’s content with what he has. 

“You know, you’ve seemed happier lately,” Ned muses as he makes himself coffee one morning. “Gwen and I haven’t been able to figure out why, though.”

“Yeah, man, it’s kind of weird,” Gwen says, smirking a little. “I mean, granted, you don’t leave the house anymore than you used to. But you seem happier about your hermit status than you were before.” 

Peter just fondly rolls his eyes. “Okay, for one, I’m not a hermit, so if you could not call me that,” he says, laughing softly. “Secondly, I _am_ a little happier. I can’t tell you why, though, just yet. Because, quite frankly, I need to figure some things out a bit more first before I can gossip with you two hens.” 

Ned just quirks an eyebrow, unfazed as he stirs his coffee and sits down in front of Peter. “I hope you know we expect you to tell us the details as soon as you do know. Because as nosey as Gwen and I appear, we’re worried for you. You barely leave the house. That’s not healthy.” 

“Okay, okay, I will. I have to tell MJ, too, of course. I still have a scar from when she found out she was the last to realise I was going to the same college as her.” 

Both Ned and Gwen laugh. “She can be rather terrifying,” Gwen remarks, amused. 

“Right now, things are a bit complicated. But what’s going on is good for the both of us at the moment. If I ever choose to further it any more, then that’s a conversation for future Peter,” Peter says, sighing a little to himself. 

“I hope you know what you’re doing, Peter,” Ned says seriously. “And that you’ll be safe about it.” 

“I am, trust me.” Peter’s fairly confident in Wade. While the older man doesn’t seem too willing to talk about anything personal, he _is_ a cop. Peter feels safe in his arms. 

Ned soon heads to class, and Gwen leaves to meet up with Harry for breakfast. Peter himself doesn’t have classes until later, and would usually spend the time studying or catching up on homework. Since he has neither, he sits on the couch and drags up his laptop. 

Pulling Facebook up, Peter searches for _‘Wade Winston’_ , but every search result comes up empty for who he’s looking for. He’s starting to feel a bit rejected from not being able to find anything about his new lover, but he simply concludes that Wade isn’t much of a social media type of person. As it is, Peter only knows the man’s name and his age- _thirty-four (fourteen years old than Peter himself)_ , but not much else. Wade confessed he isn’t too terribly high on the ladder when it comes to his work, but he enjoys it and doesn’t regret it at all. 

Closing out of the social media website, Peter sets his laptop to the side with a soft sigh. There isn’t much to do for him other than play games or binge watch _Ghost Whisperer_ for the umpteenth time (damn, he needs Netflix). It’s one of the moments, again, that Peter wishes Wade had a cell phone. He desperately wishes to be able to just text him or talk to him– anything, really– just so he doesn’t have to sit home bored for the next couple hours. 

Peter grabs his phone and shoots a text to MJ, not knowing what else to do. 

**_[From: Peter_ **   
**_Did Ellie ever get in any trouble for the party she threw?]_ **

**_[From: MJ_ **   
**_Nah. Her brother works in the police and he usually finds a way to let her off the hook]_ **

**_[From: Peter_ **   
**_The mysterious brother Wilson works for the police? That has to be a sight to see]_ **

**_[From: MJ_ **   
**_Oh, it is. He looks good in a uniform]_ **

**_[From: Peter_ **   
**_Haha, well can’t wait to see that!]_ **

**~*~**

Meeting up with Wade slowly becomes a more and more regular thing. Gwen’s often at Harry’s, and Ned and MJ meet up a lot on the weekends. Either party invites him along, not wanting him to stay at home alone, but Peter always brushes the invite off with some weak excuse. Then the moment the house is to himself, he’ll flick on the light. 

Being with Wade makes Peter incredibly happy. Not only is the man a great lover, but he’s also sweet on him. There’s one night where Peter convinced him to stay for dinner, and it felt so much like a date that it left Peter feeling light-headed. 

It’s nearing summertime, and Peter isn’t too sure how often he’ll get the house to himself as it approaches. With classes being over for the season and not having a good excuse much anymore (or at least excuses that his friends bought), Peter’s starting to feel disappointment creep up his spine. 

One night, as the two men lay in bed together, Peter’s head resting on Wade’s chest, he brings up the topic of his recent thoughts. 

“So, I’m not sure if I’ll be able to keep this up through the summer,” he says, more to Wade’s chest than anything else. 

“Why do you think that?” Wade asks, running a hand up and down Peter’s bare back. 

Peter shivers before sitting up so he can look at Wade. “Because I _do_ have roommates, and none of us are taking summer classes, so. Plus, I’m not sure if my excuses will hold forever.” 

“So… do you want to end what’s happening between us?” Wade furrows his eyebrows. 

“No! No, I’m just...” Peter trails off before roughly biting his lip bottom lip. “Look, I want to keep what’s between us going, but what if we just, I don’t know, started actually dating?” 

Wade looks like a deer in headlights for a moment, before shaking his head. “No, I, uh.” He clears his throat before sitting up himself. “Look, I know it may seem a bit… weird considering my age, but I’m not exactly… out yet? Like my sister knows I’m into guys, but not anybody else. I’m just… I’m not quite ready to admit that out loud quite yet.” 

“Oh, uh. Well, okay. I can’t exactly force you to come out,” Peter concludes. “But I do want to try this with you. Dating you instead of this friends with benefits thing we have going on. I want more with you, Wade.” 

Wade lets out a sigh before running a hand through his blond hair. It’s gotten longer in the past few months, and Peter finds he loved running his fingers through it more. 

“Wade, please,” Peter whispers, feeling his gut clench at Wade’s silence. 

“I can’t do this right now,” Wade says suddenly. He stands off of Peter’s bed and gets dressed hastily. “I’ll… I’ll get a hold of you or something later. Bye.” 

“Bye,” Peter says softly, watching as Wade leaves in a hurry. 

Taking a shaky breath, Peter closes his eyes and just sits there. He suddenly feels stupid for even bringing it up in the first place. Peter’s always been the type of person to wear his heart on his sleeve, and he truly hoped he’d be able to keep his emotions out of it. But, like with everything else, he wasn’t able to. 

“I love you...” Peter says to the air, already knowing Wade was long gone by the time he had the courage to utter the words. 

**~*~**

Wade’s avoiding him, he’s certain. 

Gwen and Ned get suspicious when Peter suddenly stops smiling as much and barely leaves his room. Every night, even when the two are home, Peter will leave the lamp on. Even though the two roommates think it’s odd behavior, they don’t comment on it. Peter appreciates it, and all he really wants to do was spend time with Wade. 

“Do you want to go to the bar?” Peter asks them randomly one night, startling the other two people in the living room. 

“The bar? Since when have you been the drinking type?” Ned asks. Even though Peter’s legally old enough to drink alcohol now, he doesn’t do it often. The night of Ellie’s party was the last time he had really drank more than normal. 

“Yeah, well. I want to tonight. I was thinking that new gay bar?” Peter offers, feeling shy at the suggestion. 

“Sorry, Pete. I’m leaving to go meet up with Harry’s family soon. They wanted to do some camping trip with everybody,” Gwen apologizes. “We’re leaving in the morning.” 

“What about you, Ned?” 

Ned looks conflicted, but he finally sighs after a moment. “Alright, I’ll go. Just give me time to get ready.” 

“Thank you,” Peter says with a grin before letting him pass to use the upstairs bathroom and get ready for the night. 

When they make it to the bar, Peter feels a little bad for almost immediately ditching him as he heads towards the bar for a drink. He can practically feel Ned glaring daggers at his back, but he ignores it as he orders a beer. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see a couple watching him from not too far away. Before he can wonder too much, they make their way over. 

“Excuse me, you’re looking pretty lonely here,” the black girl says, making Peter blush a little. 

Peter laughs. “I just got here, but yeah, I am.” 

“Do you want to dance?” the other one asked, quirking an eyebrow as he holds out a hand towards Peter. 

Throwing caution to the wind and not seeing the girl protest at the offer, Peter downs the rest of his beer before accepting the hand and allowing himself to be pulled onto the dance floor. 

Ethan, as he soon learns, came to the bar with his girlfriend, Michelle, looking for a willing threesome partner. Peter giggles a little at that and almost takes them up on the offer. But his mind still wanders back to Wade, despite the grinding he’s doing against Ethan. 

“Hey, man, you totally don’t have to come home with us tonight,” Michelle tells him as they stand at the bar. Ned went home once he realised Peter wasn’t going to give him the time of day anymore, and left a very angry text on his phone about dragging him out and abandoning him the minute he stepped through the door. He has a lot to make up for that. 

“Yeah, I know,” Peter replies, playing with his empty glass. 

“Penny for your thoughts?” Ethan asks, rubbing Peter’s back. 

“This guy I’m kind of seeing has been ignoring me. We had this great friends with benefits thing going on for a few months, but my heart decided to get involved. And when I told him how I felt, he took off and I haven’t heard from him since. It’s been, like, two weeks,” Peter explains, pouting a little. “And I really _really_ like him.” 

“Why don’t you call him, then?” Michelle suggests, raising an eyebrow. 

“He doesn’t have a phone,” Peter replies glumly. 

“What person in their twenties doesn’t have a cell phone?” Michelle jokes. 

“He’s not in his twenties, he’s in his thirties.” Peter sighs, and sits up more. “He’s a cop, so he usually swings by after his shift when I give him the okay. I leave this one lamp on and that’s his signal.” 

“Do you have a picture of him? Guys are always cute in uniform,” Ethan says, wiggling his eyebrows playfully. 

“I don’t have him in uniform, but I did sneak a picture of him once.” Peter pulls out his phone, smiling to himself as he opens the photo of Wade. The man is only in a pair of boxers, and he’s standing in Peter’s kitchen drinking some tea Peter made for them. He turns it to the other two and shows them. “That’s him.” 

“Dude, that’s–” whatever Michelle is about to say, she’s suddenly cut off by a nearby person running into her and spilling their drink all over her. “Hey, what the hell?” 

“Shit, sorry,” the man apologizes, clearly not sorry at all. 

Peter, wincing to himself, takes that as his sign to leave, and slips out the front door. 

**~*~**

“What was even the point of you inviting me to go out for drinks when you bail on me the second we walk in?” Ned rants to Peter the following morning. “I get that it’s a gay bar and you might want to get laid or something, but couldn’t you at least have waited maybe five minutes?” 

“Ned, I’m sorry.” Peter put his hands on Ned’s shoulders, giving him a small smile as he calms down. “It wasn’t my intention to leave you right away. We just got separated as I was heading to the bar.” 

Ned stares at him a moment before crossing his arms. “What’s going on with you, Peter? You’re worrying everybody.” 

Biting his bottom lip, Peter stares over at the lamp before sighing. He leads Ned to the couch and they sit down. “I met someone at the party MJ dragged me to a few months ago. It was one of the cops that gave me a ride home. I think he wanted to sleep with me anyway because he kept giving me these looks, and then insisted he drive me home safely. Anyway, we slept together and I asked him if we could keep doing that. You know, just casual sex and whatnot. He agreed, and that was that. 

“He doesn’t have a phone, so the way I tell him that it’s okay for him to come over is by leaving the lamp on. If it’s on, he can come in. If it’s off, it means he can’t. Usually, when it’s off, you and Gwen are here. But you both also go out a lot, so it’s been on often.” 

“Is that why you’ve been leaving it on?” Ned asks. He watches as Peter fiddles with his hands on his lap, looking a little sheepish.

“Yeah. Well, the reason I have been is because I think he’s been avoiding me. I asked him if we could take it further and just date because I… really like him and I kind of want to show him off, you know? And he told me he wasn’t out yet before storming out. I haven’t heard from him since.” 

Ned’s quiet as he takes in the information. Biting his lip in thought, he suddenly sits up. “Hey, my uncle works in the police. Maybe he can talk to your guy. What’s his name?” 

“Wade Winston,” Peter states proudly. 

Ned suddenly frowns. “Officer Winston? Peter, he’s like fifty, and he’s married with three kids. I don’t even think his first name is Wade.” 

“What? No… no, that can’t be.” Peter chuckles nervously. “I trust him, Ned. And he just turned thirty-four.” 

“Peter–” 

“Can we just not talk about this?” Peter’s voice is sharp, quickly silencing whatever Ned is about to say. “Thank you.” 

The following day, Peter finds himself at home. His dad is at work, and Peter and Aunt May are watching a movie on the couch. Peter misses spending time with his family, so while he’s a little bummed his dad isn’t home, it only means more time with his aunt. 

“Aunt May? Can I talk to you about something?” Peter asks a bit shyly. 

“Of course.” May pauses the movie before turning to Peter with a smile. “What’s up?” 

“I, um. Well, I met this guy a couple months ago, and I thought we hit it off pretty well. He’s a cop, so we met when some girl’s party got crashed for being too loud. And we had a one-night stand, and it turned into this, like, casual meet-up for sex thing,” Peter rambles. “And anyway, after a few months of that, I’ve realised that I kind of want more than that? I told him as much, and I just… I haven’t heard from him in like two weeks.” 

“Oh, baby,” May says, pulling Peter close. Peter never feels awkward about talking about this type of thing with his aunt. May always has a way of making him feel comfortable in that regard. “Why don’t you make a move, then? Try contacting him and see what happens.” 

“He doesn’t have a phone, Aunt May. And he’s a lot older than me.” 

May furrows her eyebrows. “How much older?” 

“He just turned thirty-four...” 

Huffing softly, May lightly smacks Peter’s arm. “You always did like your men older, didn’t you?” 

“Oh my god,” Peter says, laughing as he buries his face into the crook of his aunt’s neck. “You know, these conversations aren’t that weird, all things considered, but you seem to find a way.” 

“You’re taking care of yourself, right? You’re being responsible about this?” 

Peter sits up and gives her a small smile. “Yeah, I am. I trust him, Aunt May. He’s… amazing. He’s sweet, and kind, and...” 

“Sounds like you love him,” May teases playfully. “How much do you know about him?” 

Peter stills a little. “I, um. Not much. He’s a very private person.” 

“Peter,” May scolds, a little taken aback. “You’ve been sleeping with him for months and don’t know much about him?” 

“I know his name and age, and that he doesn’t own a phone,” Peter defends. 

“He doesn’t? Peter, that doesn’t sound like the truth to me. Are you sure you’re being careful with this man?” 

“Yes, Aunt May. I promise I am.” Peter bites his bottom lip. “You’re not, like, upset or anything about how things started between Wade and I, are you?” 

“I’m not exactly thrilled to hear it, but it’s your life, and I can’t stop you from living it.” May kisses Peter’s temple. “I’m just worried, is all. No parent wants to see their child _hurt_.” 

**~*~**

Gwen’s still out camping with her boyfriend and his family, and Ned’s off doing something for a few hours. Peter hasn’t seen Wade in nearly a month, and he isn’t sure if he can handle going any longer. He wants an explanation, at the very least, as to why Wade’s been avoiding him. 

Letting out a shaky breath, Peter picks up his phone, and dials 911. 

_“911, what’s your emergency?”_ the calm voice of the woman on the line answers with. 

“Uh, yeah. I have a noise complaint,” Peter says, worrying the bottom of his shirt between two fingers. “I think the house next door is having a really loud party, and it’s getting rather bothersome.” 

_“Of course. What’s your address and we can send an officer on their way over,”_ the woman says. 

Peter rattles off his address. He pauses a minute before adding, “Can you send Officer Winston to come look? I, um. I trust him the most, you know?” 

The dispatcher is quiet a moment before she agrees and hangs up. Peter’s pacing in his living room as he waits for the officer to get to his house. He wishes, with all of his being, that it will be Wade on the other side of the door. 

There’s a sudden knock on the front door, making Peter almost jump out of his skin from the surprise. Opening the door, his heart drops to his feet when a man clearly well into his fifties is standing on the other side. 

“There was a noise complaint?” he asks, his voice gruff. 

“Uh, yeah. They, um, they must’ve heard me make the call and scattered. Everything’s alright now,” Peter quickly lies, trying to will away the feeling of tears that are threatening to spill. 

Later that night, Peter leaves the lamp on like he usually does, but he isn’t feeling too confident. Though, to his surprise, there’s a knock on the door. Furrowing his eyebrows, Peter walks over and opens the door. A sudden smile grows on his face and his heart races when it’s Wade. 

“Wade! Come in,” Peter says, stepping to the side to allow Wade to walk in. “I wasn’t really expecting you. I haven’t seen you in weeks.” 

“I’m sorry,” Wade apologizes, sounding sincere. He pulls Peter into a kiss, the younger practically melting into the touch. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you, too. C’mon. The house is ours for the night.” 

**~*~**

Gwen is the one who finds him. 

Ned ends up being out all weekend, and Gwen comes home on Monday to what she assumed is an empty house. When she notices Peter’s door is cracked open, she peeks inside. Peter’s completely still, lying on his back, making Gwen initially think he’s just asleep. But when Gwen steps closer and notices the amount of blood coming from a wound on his neck, her blood runs cold, almost like ice flowing in her veins. 

“Peter?” Gwen asks, a bit uselessly as she started crying. Fumbling with her phone, Gwen calls 911 and it takes everything in her to sound somewhat put together enough to tell the dispatcher everything she knows. 

It isn’t until later that family and friends are told how and when Peter was killed. 

Peter Parker was killed on Friday night. He was naked, and was strangled before his throat was slit with a single cut. Almost like the killer was only doing it to make sure Peter was dead. 

His aunt collapsed on the spot when she’s told her nephew is dead. Tony’s in a state of shock, but he keeps it together enough to hold his sister as she sobs into his chest. Gwen was the one to find him, but it still hurts to hear it officially being told to her. Ned doesn’t take it well, planning on dropping out of college and moving back home. 

MJ, though, she takes it just as bad as May does. She becomes a mess and doesn’t leave the house during the entirety of the investigation. 

The police don’t have any leads. Any suspicions they’ve had are all dismissed, or the people proving to be somewhere else at the time of murder. Plus, it’s hard to fake the type of misery all Peter’s friends and family are showing. 

They end up tracing Peter’s steps from the past few months. MJ makes an offhand comment about an officer taking Peter home alone a few months prior, but she can’t remember who. It was brushed off for the most part, but still something to be taken into consideration. 

Tracing Peter’s steps leads to the gay bar Peter was at a week before his death. Michelle and Ethan are both brought in and cleared, but as Michelle goes to leave, her eyes catch a suddenly familiar shade of blue. 

“Wait, officer,” Michelle says suddenly, turning to look at Officer Joan, who had been leading her out. Michelle told them Peter had a lover that he was worrying over at the bar, but Peter never mentioned who. Seeing Wade, however, suddenly brings up the memories. “I know who Peter’s lover is.” 

“Who?” Officer Joan asks, looking on edge at Michelle’s sudden memory. 

“Wade Wilson,” she says, pointing to the officer that is talking to a witness from a recent break-in. “I remember because Peter showed us a picture. Peter didn’t seem to know who he was, and I was going to tell him, but then I got beer spilled on me. But I remember seeing his picture on Peter’s phone.” 

Officer Joan looks at her in shock. “Are you sure?” 

“Absolutely.” 

“Alright. Thank you.” 

Michelle nods and quietly leaves with Ethan. Officer Joan curses, quickly jotting down everything Michelle told her. She then walks over to a detective who is working on the case and gestures to talk to her in private. 

“We have a witness who says she knows who Peter’s secret lover was,” she says. They are already aware of Peter’s secret even before Michelle said anything. May and Ned both rattled about how Peter was hiding somebody from them that he didn’t want them to meet yet. But this… this was the first time they had a name. “It’s Wade Wilson.” 

“Wade?” Natasha asks in shock, staring at said officer. “He’s married to Vanessa and has a daughter, Eleanor, who’s going into eighth grade come autumn.” 

“I know, but Miss. Jones was insistent. Said Peter showed her a picture of Wade.” 

“Wait, picture? Have we checked Peter’s phone?” 

“It wasn’t at the scene.” 

“That’s weird. MJ told me Peter almost always has his phone on or near him. His phone should’ve been in his room,” Natasha says, confused. 

“It wasn’t, Natasha. The entire room was searched. There was a charging cord, but no phone.” 

“Weird. Thank you.” 

Joan nods before walking off, leaving Natasha alone with her thoughts, and more confused than before. 

**~*~**

_“I love you, Wade,” Peter whispers, kissing along Wade’s jaw. They’re lying in bed together, naked under the covers, and pressed as close to one another as you could humanly get. “I missed you so much these past few weeks.”_

_Wade’s quiet, running a hand up and down Peter’s back, humming in response. To him, Peter is supposed to be nothing more than somebody on the side to have sex with. All his life, he has spent resisting the urge to explore a part of himself he’s been repressing. He didn’t mean for Peter to fall in love with him._

_That is a mistake that has to be fixed._

_Kissing the younger man as a distraction, Wade moves Peter onto his back. He slowly slides a hand up around Peter’s throat. Peter himself doesn’t notice anything wrong, until Wade presses his hand down._

Waking up suddenly, Wade’s eyes scan his bedroom quickly. The clock on the nightstand reads _3:17am_ , and his wife is still fast asleep on the bed next to him. Although, Vanessa starts to stir a bit as Wade squirms from where he’s laying, wrapped around her. 

Trying not to wake her, Wade carefully slips out of the bed and makes his way to the kitchen for a glass of water. Killing Peter is something that still sits in the back of his mind, and he knows it won’t be long until his co-workers figure out it’s him who committed the crime. Even the water seems to be mocking him, somehow tasting flat in his mouth and like he’s swallowed a lump at the same time, but he downs the entire glass anyway. 

Glancing out the window self-consciously, Wade lets out a soft sigh in relief when there isn’t anybody hiding in the bushes, waiting to ambush him the minute he steps foot out the door. At the sound of footsteps behind him, he whips his head around which startles Vanessa, who shuffles cautiously into the living room where he is. 

“Wade, are you alright?” she murmurs, her voice still thick with sleep. 

“Yeah. Sorry, I didn’t mean to wake you. That college kid’s murder, it’s shaken me up a bit. Don’t want them coming after Eleanor,” Wade lies smoothly. 

“Aw, Wade.” Vanessa wraps her arms around him and lays her head on his chest. Wade wraps his arms back around her, holding her close. “They’ll catch the killer, baby. You work for the police, you always get the bad guy.” 

Wade swallows thickly, pressing a kiss to the top of Vanessa’s head. “They always do,” he repeats quietly. 

Ever since a young age, Wade and Ellie always had it drilled into them that reputation is everything. If you do something that will smudge the perfect family picture, you are to do anything to fix it and make it right again. Wade’s mother, Hailey, has done it enough times with her children over the years; all she has to do is slide an envelope to Wade’s boss, and all charges will be dropped to whatever problem their family is dealing with. Part of the reason Wade joined the police force was to help keep the image intact and mysteriously “lose” any files against either him or Ellie. 

Vanessa’s dad, Burt, has worked in the force longer than Wade could talk. He’s well aware of what the Wilson family is up to, but he doesn’t have any solid evidence against them. Every time there is, it will “mysteriously disappear”, and Burt is left empty handed once more. Vanessa herself doesn’t believe any of the stuff her dad will tell her, and married Wade anyway which caused a drift between the two. A part of Wade feels guilty that he is fully aware her father’s suspicions are correct, and he is the reason for their distance. But, as usual, he pushes the feeling down and goes on his way. 

Walking into work the following morning, Wade feels like he is walking through a thick fog. People are tenser than normal, and seem to be avoiding him at every turn. He continues to ignore it, however, and walks over to his desk. 

“Officer Wilson, may we have a word?” Natasha asks, capturing Wade’s attention. 

“Yeah,” Wade replies, ignoring the stares he feels on him as he and Natasha make their way to one of the interrogation rooms. 

They sit down at the table, and Wade schools his features into calm mien. Natasha sets a file down in front of him, an official interview report with Michelle’s name sticking out the top. Wade glances down at it before looking back up at Natasha. 

“We have a source claiming to have seen a photo of you on the victim’s phone,” Natasha starts, looking straight at Wade. 

Wade already knows this, of course. He found Peter’s phone after the man was already dead, and found a photo of him staring up back at him. It’s the reason he took it with him. Currently, it’s sitting at the bottom of his nightstand drawer, hastily covered with the various things that Wade shoved into the drawer over the years. If one is to look, they’ll find it easily enough. 

“Is it true, Wade?” Natasha asks, breaking Wade from his train of thoughts. “Were you having an affair with Peter Parker?” 

Biting the inside of his cheek, Wade weighs the options of either telling the truth or lying more in his knows. Natasha is watching him carefully, and he knew immediately his silence is more than answer enough. 

“Carlysle is going to kill you, you know,” Natasha states flatly, putting together the files she has. Wade breathes a silent breath of relief that he isn’t being questioned further. He knows it won’t be much longer until they’re on his case for murdering Peter. “I don’t suggest you leave town.” 

Wade watches silently as she leaves the room. He sits there a minute before calmly walking out. The stares are less subtle and more heated, and Wade already knows Burt is on his way to yell at him. When he got to work, he didn’t have a chance to unpack his things before Natasha called him aside. So he simply scoops up his bag and walks back out, avoiding any more confrontation for the day. 

The house is empty by the time he gets back home. Vanessa is at work, Burt probably calling and letting her know about Wade’s cheating. Eleanor is at school, to hopefully not find out what her father did for a while. 

Paper and a pen aren’t hard to find as Wade sits down at the table, already knowing what he wants to write down. The soft scritch of the pen against the paper isn’t an unpleasant noise as he writes everything down to the people he wants. 

Vanessa. 

Eleanor. 

Ellie. 

His parents. 

_Peter._

The notes are decent sized, and he is content by the time he’s done with them. Wade knows his actions will be watched closely, and leaving work before even putting any hours in doesn’t look good in the slightest. But, to be quite honest, he doesn't really feel like facing the firing squad that he is certain to face tomorrow. 

After reading over each of the notes a handful of times and chewing the end of the pen until it is a gross mess of teeth impressions and spit, Wade is satisfied with how they sound. His writing is messy and written quickly, riddled with errors and scribbles, but still legible. 

“How could you?!” 

Startled, Wade looks up, seeing Vanessa standing angrily in the doorway. Wade glances at the clock on the wall and realises Vanessa came home to yell at him on her lunch break. 

“Wade, I understand that you might have had… questioning feelings as we’ve been together since we were sixteen,” Vanessa continues, walking closer to Wade. “But _cheating on me_ ? For _months_? Did you ever plan on telling me? No, wait, don’t answer that. Because I already know the answer to that: no, you wouldn’t. Because you will do anything to keep everything looking like it’s perfect, right? You would’ve continued living on like nothing was wrong, and I would be none the wiser.” It was then she notices the folded letters sitting on the table. “What are these?” 

“Nothing,” Wade says quickly, grabbing them and standing up. “Look, I know you might never forgive me for cheating on you, but I truly am sorry. And I’m really sorry that you had to find out the way you did. But I always came home to you, Vanessa. You’re the love of my life.” 

Vanessa lets out a humorless laugh. “I have a hard time believing that now.” She then sighs softly. “Wade, do you know how bad this looks? The guy you slept with ends up dead? I may be very upset with you, but I don’t want anything to happen to you.” 

“I know. We’ll work through this, okay? For Eleanor.” 

“For Eleanor,” Vanessa agrees. “I have to get back to work.” 

“Have a good day.” 

Vanessa gives him a tight smile before leaving the house. Wade is left alone once more, looking at the letters in his hands. 

**~*~**

Even though it’s to be expected in a town as small as his, word moves fast. Soon enough, everybody knows that Wade slept with a now dead man, and glare at him whenever he passes by. It’s been on the news _“Officer Wade Wilson had an affair with college student”_ and everybody is interested in it. Hailey sent him an “I’m disappointed” text, but otherwise doesn’t talk to him. Ellie is angry, coming over and yelling at him in front of both Vanessa and Eleanor. By that point, Eleanor’s already been told about her dad’s unfaithfulness and tends to stick close to her mom. 

Wade has a target on his back, and it’s making him jumpy. 

Peter’s been dead for weeks, and Wade has avoided the cemetery as much as possible. Rumors are flying around the town that Wade is the murderer, and the police are so close. They’re breathing down his neck.

Wade is getting desperate, and the letters are burning holes in his pocket. After knocking on the captain’s door, Wade walks to his boss’s desk and lets out a shaky breath. “Can I ask you something?” 

Fury raises an eyebrow. “It depends,” he answers, leaning back in his chair. “What do you want?” 

“Can you keep an eye on Vanessa and Eleanor?” he asks, confusing Fury further. “You… they deserve better than me.” With that, he turns on his heel and leaves the building. 

Wade leaves the letters on the dining room table. They’re all laid out with each person’s name face up, so people can see who they’re meant for. With that, he leaves and goes to the nearest Wilson Industries building, and goes to the roof. 

In all honesty, Wade hasn’t been anticipating anybody to find him up there. He’s made no mentions of his intentions, just goes to the roof with no intention of walking back down. So there he stands, on the ledge looking down, as cops pour out onto the floor behind him. 

“Wade Wilson, we know you killed Peter,” an officer says. Wade can recognize the voice as Natasha’s. He figured she’d be the one to solve Peter’s murder. She’s one of the best detectives on the force. “We need you to step down.” 

“Not going to do that, detective,” Wade says, not even bothering to deny the fact that he killed Peter. They have all the evidence. “How’d you find me, anyway?”

“The letters on the table. Vanessa also mentioned you have keys into this building since you pop in here every so often. It wasn’t hard to put two and two together,” Natasha explains. 

Wade looks down at the people below him. They’re starting to catch attention. It isn’t every day that you see someone standing on the edge of a building. He wants something quick, not this. It’s the only way to fix the stain he’s brought onto his family’s name. 

“Wade, get off the ledge.” 

“I fucked up, Natasha. I need to make things right,” Wade replies. 

“That doesn’t have to be done by dying, Wade, and you should’ve learned that lesson before you killed Peter.” Natasha’s voice is steady, and Wade can hear her slowly get closer. 

“Don’t get any closer, or I’ll jump,” Wade warns, glancing over his shoulder and confirming his suspicions of Natasha trying to get close. 

The footsteps stop, and Wade smirkes a little. It drops quickly, though, and he looks back down at the ground below him. 

Wade doesn’t back down for about two hours. He can tell people were starting to lose hope at getting him to come down. Eventually he does, but he still faces the streets, and the large number of people that have collected. Turning a little, he stares at the cops that are on the roof with him, staring at each of them. 

“He shouldn’t have fallen in love with me. The minute he did, his fate was sealed,” he states. A gunshot rings out, and Wade suddenly cries out, clinging to his shoulder. The other cops look around before noticing Natasha has her gun drawn, and pointed at Wade. 

Natasha glances at the other cops before walking forward and cuffing Wade, not caring much for Wade's shot shoulder as she leads the man down to the cop car waiting at the base of the building. 

Groups of people have gathered to watch Wade Wilson get arrested, knowing he’s guilty of cheating, but now being confirmed for murder, as well. Wade is well aware his mother would more than likely never send him a lawyer since his crime was too big a stain to just sweep under the rug. And given his actions, he highly doubts his wife will ever defend him in court. Basically, he’s fucked, and he knows that. 

**~*~**

The trial itself is rather quick. There’s too much evidence stacked against him (finding Peter’s phone in his nightstand doesn’t help him any) for there to be any doubt that it wasn’t him. Peter’s friends and family stare angrily at him during the whole process, none feeling any sort of guilt at anything Wade is going through. 

The jury only need twenty minutes to declare him guilty. Wade is surprised it took them that long. He’s getting life in prison with no possibility of parole for at least twenty years. All the people who knew Peter cheer at the fact, and celebrate in Wade being put behind bars. 

All the people who know Wade say nothing. Vanessa and Eleanor are crying, but they know it’s what Wade deserves. Hailey and Thomas don’t even bother to show up, sending the message of disownment without saying anything. Ellie, however, is crying as well, she stands up, wanting to hug her brother. She’s discouraged, and Vanessa has to hold her back so she won’t follow after Wade. 

News of the trial quickly spread, and Wade becomes a hated man by many. It honestly wasn’t his intention to make the news quite so big, but with a name like _Wilson_ , it’s bound to happen whether he liked it or not. By the time he makes it to the prison, everybody knows what Wade Wilson had done. 

Wade barely makes it four months before he’s killed in a prison riot. 

_“Nothing hurts more than realising he meant everything to you, but you meant nothing to him.”_

**_Peter Benjamin Parker_ **

**_August 20, 1998–June 19, 2020_ **

**Author's Note:**

> comments are much appreciated!! 💛
> 
> [my tumblr](http://bibibarry.tumblr.com)   
>  [my instagram](http://instagram.com/parkersdrake)


End file.
